


Play the Game

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Flash Fic, Gen, Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: For a gameofcards challenge, prompt "play the game". If Emily is losing at cards then Nolan thinks it must be part of her plan.





	

Nolan watched Emily lose yet another hand at poker. Even he could tell her opponent had been bluffing and Nolan was the first to admit that he was not the greatest judge of character. Emily, though, Emily was a master (mistress? he wondered idly) at reading and manipulating people.

She must have a plan. It was the only explanation Nolan could come up with for why she'd dropped ten thousand dollars so far. Nolan had cut his losses early and had been observing the game from a safe distance, sipping whisky and wondering what Emily had her up sleeves.

An hour later she had not only won back all of her money but had obtained the man's yacht – surely another piece of the revenge puzzle.

"It's not about winning, it's all in how you play the game," Emily said, taking his arm. "But winning is certainly preferable." He smiled and they headed out to claim her prize.


End file.
